The Ugly Grimm
by Lavenrith
Summary: Puck is back to his usual schemes, pulling pranks on Sabrina.  Told from Puck's POV
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 – The Ugly Grimm**

For the past couple of weeks we had been living in Baba Yaga's (aka my soul mate) house. I knew she hated living with the Grimms. I don't blame her; I mean they all have this weird smell on them (I think it's kindness) and I try to stay as far away from it as possible. Not to mention that stinkpot, also known as Sabrina Grimm, is probably one of the ugliest creatures I have ever seen in my 4000 years living as a fairy. Anyways, everyone who wanted to bring this Mirror guy down had to work as a team. So in order to kick his butt, Baba Yaga was forced to agree in sticking together.

It was cool living in the old hag's house. She had books wrapped in human skin, a chandelier made of cow ribs, necklaces that had canine teeth on them and socks made from snake skin. Really, what can I say? This was my Disneyland! It was pretty hilarious scaring Sabrina and Daphne with the many epic items in this house. The other day I put Baba Yaga's purse (which is made from rat fur) onto Sabrina's face and she ran like the wind shrieking, "Mommy!" Good times. My belly ached from laughing so hard. Whenever I remind her of that fine day, she just punches me in the gut, but it was way worth it!

This morning, I was the first to wake up and decided to pull another prank on Sabrina, as usual. These days, I'm always prepared to have a camera with me to capture the moment. For this prank, I decided to put some super glue, along with a bit of bird gunk onto Sabrina's hand. She was fast asleep and barely even noticed. I had to put my fist into my mouth to stop me from barking into laughter! Next, I turned on the video camera and aimed it at Sabrina's hideous face. Last but not least, I pulled out a feather and tickled her nose lightly with it. Her nose started twitching like she was about to sneeze. She couldn't help but scratch it with her sticky gunk covered hand. When she realized she couldn't move her hand from her face, her eyes fluttered open.

"PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" she screamed furiously.

"Surprise stinkpot! You're on camera!" I smiled.

"I'm going to kill you!" her voice came out muffled for her hand was covering half her mouth. I laughed with glee and flew out of the girls' room, but unfortunately Baba Yaga's ceiling was so low that the fast little Grimm got a hold of my foot. She yanked with all her might dragging me to the floor.

"You're going to pay for this! Now give me the camera before I pummel you to death!" she said filled with rage.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Anger management Grimm! Thanks for the offer but I think I'm going to put this on … what's that site called again? Oh, right … Youtube!" I smirked.

"You wouldn't dare! Give. Me. The. Camera!" she grunted as she reached for it while I raised the camera in my left hand.

This was the most fun I had in years. Whenever Sabrina was angry, her face would turn bright red, her nose would flare up (almost like an angry bull) and her eyes were murderous. It was hilarious! "No way, ugly! The world will finally see the Trickster King for who he really is. The best prankster in the universe! I will become an internet sensation! Maybe you can get some fame too. Well, if you weren't so difficult to look at!" I teased.

She growled and tackled me down, wrestling me for the camera. Now, I must admit … Grimm wasn't so hard on the eyes, but I would never tell her that. It was better with her not knowing, besides it was way more fun making her mad than telling her all this mushy stuff. Did I like Grimm? Pfft, NO! Maybe. Maybe a little. A teeny bit. No bigger than a crumb. She wasn't so bad. We were kind of alike in some ways. We were both sneaky, violent and hated each other's guts. She was also pretty gross. Plus, she was a rule-breaker. One of the most important qualities I'd look for in a woman. Her luscious blonde hair—the way it glowed it when the sun shone upon it, when the wind blew it from her moldy blue eyes. Always glaring at me … her soft, full pink lips … our first kiss. See, this is why I hate talking about this lovey dovey stuff. It makes me queasy.

"Puck, why do you look so green?" she asked, as I gazed upon her disgusting blue eyes. My stomach began churning and I could feel something begin to rise in my throat. "Ew! Puck you just vomited on me!" Sabrina yelled in disgust.

As Sabrina ran off outside to hose her vomit covered self at least 90 times, I decided to wash myself up in the washroom. I splashed my face with ice cold water and even gargled a little to get the vomit taste out of my mouth. This is why I hate thinking about romantic stuff. I just end up getting sick and start throwing up. Sabrina Grimm should never know how I really felt about her. She would just make fun of me, or worse, what if she didn't feel the same way I did about her? Not that I care!

I decided to look at my gorgeous face on the bathroom mirror, when I saw something golden and stringy. I leaned in to get a closer look … it was a hair! I was growing a beard. Pretty soon I might even rival Santa! I ran out the front door and pointed at Grimm accusingly, "This is all your fault! You're making me grow up! I-I-I HATE YOU!"

"Oh, you hate me? You just barfed on me Puck! I should be the one who's angry!" she snapped.

I ignored her and pointed at my upper lip, "See this? I'm turning into a man! Thanks a lot Grimm!"

"Oh please! You are still immature as ever! And besides, you could just pluck that thing right off!" She quickly took hold of my face. For a moment I thought she was going to … never mind.

"YOOOOOWTCH!" I screamed in agony. She pulled the golden hair and held it up to my face.

"There! Problem solved! Now go away!" she shooed me. Impulsively, I snatched the hose from her and soaked her with water.

"PUUUUUCK!" she struggled as some water got into her big, stupid mouth. She threw a wet sponge into my face. "This means war!" she snarled. We chased each other outside of the house splashing ourselves with water. We were completely drenched but really didn't have a care in the world. For once, in a long time since Granny Relda's body was in possession of that Mirror guy, Sabrina's face brightened. She was laughing like a carefree kid and acted like a normal 12 year old girl again.

"Ooh, water fight!" Daphne opened the front door of the house, rubbing her sleepy eyes. "Can I join?"

"Sure, Marshmallow!" I winked at Daphne as I spun the hose around. "As long as you join my team!"

"I'm in!" she grabbed a sponge and aimed at Sabrina.

"Daphne! I'm your sister!" Sabrina cried.

"Hey, I'm just here to have a mucho goodio time!" she threw another sponge at Sabrina's fat head. "TEAM PUCK!"

"Sabrina ran after her sister, "Why you little … I'm going to get you!" She took Daphne into her arms and started tickling her. The little girl giggled wildly telling her to stop.

"Hey! That's my teammate!" I swooped down and tickled Sabrina on her side. She fell to the ground and laughed uncontrollably. Daphne joined in as we tickled Sabrina together.

"What's that racket?" Henry opened the window and furrowed his eyebrows, he especially glared at me. "You've woken the whole house up, including Basil! Now he's crying!"

"Daphne and I helped Sabrina up and we all said, "Sorry." I didn't actually say it. I just mouthed the word _sorry_. The Trickster King never apologizes!

Veronica held Basil up on the other window, and tried calming him down by patting his back. "There, there Bazy. Kids! Why don't you come in for breakfast? Then we can talk about getting Granny Relda back."

"Gosh, I miss that old lady!" I said as I took Daphne and Sabrina in my arms and flew inside the house. I really did miss her…and her cooking.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note:_** Sorry for the long wait! I didn't think anyone was interested in reading more, but I promise the next chapter will come much sooner!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2 - MANHOOD<strong>

As punishment for waking everyone up and soaking each other with water, Henry made us take turns changing Basil's diaper. At first I refused, but Henry said he wouldn't let me live with them, and worst of all, I couldn't get free meals anymore. Food is very important to me. Anyways, it was a very traumatizing experience. Who knew something could smell fouler than me? The little brat even peed on me a couple of times, but what was epic was when Basil farted on Sabrina's face. It seriously made my day and I realized he wasn't such a bad kid after all. He also gave me another idea on how to annoy Sabrina. That night I ate a lot of beans.

"Okay, so now that Baba Yaga's got her guardians back, I think it's time we go find Bunny Landcaster." Sabrina said.

"This sounds a lot like work," I replied. "You know I'm allergic."

"Puck, do you want me to throw you out the window?" Sabrina batted her eyelashes at me.

"Not if I throw you out first Grimm!" I puffed up my chest.

"Okay, enough of this nonsense!" said Henry. "Snow and Charming said they found Bunny. She was trapped in one of those magical mirrors that belonged to someone in the Scarlet Hand. Apparently, they lured her in by telling her the mirror wasn't working properly, so she went in to help."

"That Mirror guy really is a mean fellow!" said Veronica. "At least we have little Bazy back." She said in a baby voice as she kissed Basil and hugged him tightly. "But now we've lost Granny Relda."

"Mr. Canis is also coming over along with Uncle Jake, so Baba Yaga will have to expand the inside of her house." Henry said.

"Not again! You know what? I've had it with you Grimms! Get out!" bellowed Baba Yaga. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUT!"

"Can I stay?" I asked eagerly. "You like me don't you?"

Baba Yaga just shrugged and I took it as a_YES!_

"But Baba Yaga, we need your help!" insisted Veronica. "We will give you another wand if you just let us stay. Our house was destroyed and we need to keep moving so the Scarlet Hand doesn't find us."

"Okay fine, fine. But this time I want Cupid's bow and arrow. Don't ask why.. I just do. And I'm warning you Grimms, cross me again and I'm done!" Baba Yaga sat down stubbornly. "Keep an eye on your children. I'm tempted to _eat _them."

There was a knock on the door and I quickly turned the knob to open it. It was Snow, Charming and a dazed looking Bunny Landcaster.

"Puck!" yelled Sabrina. "Remember we said to ask the people knocking on the door for a password first? That way, we know that they're on our side and not some imposter from the Scarlet Hand!"

"Oh, right!" I smiled and faced the newcomers. "Password?"

Sabrina smacked her forehead.

"Blue Pancakes!" Charming said confidently.

"WRONG! But it was close, it's actually 'Mirror is …'" I replied.

"Mucho lame-o!" said Daphne.

"I was going to say '…is going down in a pile of dog poop' but yours is shorter." I patted Daphne's head. "Good job Piglet!"

"Don't listen to Puck," said Sabrina. "That was the password … come in."

There was another knock on the door, but this time Sabrina shoved me to the side and reached for it. "I'll get it!" she cried. "Password?"

"Blue Pancakes!" a rough voice grumbled. Sabrina opened the door and found Canis (former Wolfman) along with Jake.

"Mr. Canis!" Daphne ran to him excitedly and hugged him.

"Uncle Jake!" Sabrina wrapped her arms around him.

"'Brina!" said Jake. "So let's get down to business, shall we everyone?"

I could hear the determination in his voice, but his eyes looked quite sad. Losing Briar must have really cut him up bad and that was probably one of the main reasons to keep him fighting. If the Scarlet Hand lost, at least there would be justice for Briar.

All of a sudden, I heard a loud _thud_. Something fell hard and it sounded a lot like a body. It was Bunny Landcaster. She was face first on the dusty wooden floor. "Mother, get up." Snow went to help her.

"What happened to her?" Sabrina asked.

"The Scarlet Hand knew that we needed her. They knew our plan about getting Bunny to take Mirror out of Relda's body," said Charming. "They decided that she could be quite useful so they wanted her for themselves. When she refused to work with the Scarlet Hand, they trapped her inside the Beast's mirror. They even attempted to use the forgetful dust on her so she couldn't tell us. Luckily, Bunny got away and even took out a few of the Scarlet Hand members."

"She's extremely tired from the escape," said Snow. "She was trapped in that mirror for weeks! They hardly even fed her. Maybe we should let her rest for a while." Snow helped her mother onto a sofa and covered her with a blanket.

"Has she heard anything about Mirror?" asked Sabrina.

"Sabrina, let me handle this." Her father ordered her to go to bed. "Has she heard anything about Mirror?" he repeated.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "That's what I said!"

Her father ignored her and awaited Snow's response. But just as Snow began to open her mouth, Bunny began mumbling in her sleep.

"The Master is coming," she murmured.

"What?" Henry cocked his head to the side. "Coming for wh-"

Suddenly, the ground beneath Baba Yaga's house shook. The majority of her prized antiques clinked and threatened to clatter to the floor.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Daphne shrieked as she ducked under the nearest table, pulling Sabrina to her side.

I, on the other hand, stood my ground and looked out the window just like any _mature_ man would do. Clearly, Sabrina had no clue that there was one right in front of her.

"You're all a bunch of wussies..." I scoffed at first, but immediately froze afterwards. "It's … It's him."

"Who? Who's outside, Puck?" Sabrina demanded.

"Who else?!" I spat back. "Mirror."


End file.
